The New Me
by The Starry Spirit
Summary: Your average Lucy gets Kicked out of Team Natsu because of Lisanna then meets dragons she changes a lot and then she Joins Sabertooth to get revenge and then she reveals her identity Fanfic (On HIATUS)
1. Dragons

**Hi you probably saw a lot of stories that has the same plot as this one but please tune in cuz Lucy Is gonna Get Badass**

**Ok Ships that Will probably will Happen so start voting**

**LaLu -0**

**StiLu -0**

**RoLu -0**

**NaLu -0**

_**Disclaimer : I dont own FairyTail as much as I want to**_**  
**

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

_'Its been 3 Weeks since everybody except Happy,Levy,Wendy,Laxus,And Master Makarov hey its not my fault im just a Replacement Lissana is Natsu's childhood friend i cant top that i mean i cant be with him until i Die'_

_"_Lucy! Lucy!_"_

"oh sorry i didnt see you there"_ 'Why is Lissana smirking at the corner?'_

"Lucy uhmm its hard to say thi-"Gray says

"We're kicking you of the Team and replacing you with Lissana"

"Oh ok... Im probably a bother anyways because im weak sorry. Anyway im gonna get a book for Levy."_ Trying to hold back the tears but fails_

"Hey bunny girl why are you crying?"

"Crying? Im not crying Gajeel stop joking". lied

'_they're probably celebrating right now and doesn't have a care in the World maybe Ill take a Walk at Poluchka's Forest'_

"I hope Lucy is alright"

"Dont worry she wont i know I hope so anyway"

"Thanks Carla"

_At Lucy_

"Poluchka!"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Can i take a walk"

"sure Just dont Get lost"

"I wont thanks for your concern"

**STING'S POV**

'Huh? what is she doing here? Better go follow her'

"Hey Sting what are you doin here"

"SHHH im following a Fairy Minerva"

"ok ok ok Let me come too"

"fine"

**LUCY'S POV**

"Hmmmm its been 15 minutes we- AHHHHHHHHHHH i fell"

"Hmmmm looks Like there's food"

"Im totally dreaming right now A dragon is not in front of me"

"You're not dreaming Food"

"Dont call me food!"

"Hmmmm are you a Fairy just like Grandine"

"Wait you mean Poluchka is Grandine? things are getting weirder"

"Do you know my son I heard Grandine say My son is a Fairy"

"Oh you mean Natsu?"

"Do you have food?"

"I think i have steak ok he- Chomp -you could have let me finish my sentence"

"Hey wanna make a Contract?"

**STING'S POV**

"I think Blondie went to this hole"

" okay now what are we waiting lets beat the crap out of this fairy!"

"fine"

"OOFF"

"I think we're here here Quick hide at the bush"

"Hey wanna make a Contract

**LUCY'S POV**

"Wait you actually want me to be your master?"

"Yeah I want to go to the outside world"

'I cant believe a Dragon wants to make a contract with me this is amazing!"

"How many spirits can you Summon?"

"3" **(A\N:This happened after the Arc)**

"Wow you are strong enough to summon two Dragons"

*SWSHHHHHHH*

"you can come out now"

"I can Explain Blondie"

"Sting you were Following me?"

"Great now Sting you got us into trouble"

"Shut it Minerva"

"Uhmmm back to where I was saying Lets make a Contract *strong light appears then A five keys appear*

"Here are 5 keys Weisslogia's , Igneel's , Grandine's , Skiadrum's , Metalicana they all know about you now be gone *in flash Minerva Lucy and Sting were now at the front door of Lucy's Apartment*

"Hey Blondie ditch FairyTail And come with us you'll be usefull at GMG** (A\N: Grand Magic Games or GMG)**

"ok I need Some time"

"ok You will have an Entire week Sting lets go and talk to Jiemma"

**STING'S POV**

"Hey think Blondie Here will leave FairyTail"

"Of Course rumors say that they Treated her badly I want to see the look on their face When Lucy summons a Dragon HAHAH this is gonna be fun *smirks*"

*knocks on Jiemma's office*

"Father we want Permission for Lucy Heartfillia's Registration"

"Tell me Why would i Want a Weakling in my guild?!"

"Trust me master we know what she is capable of doing"

"Fine if you say so but IF she is Weak there will be consequences Understood?"

"Yes Master"

*Jiemma Gets outside to say the announcement *

"*Ahem* Father would like to make an important announcement So Listen!"

"Everone Lucy Heartfillia Will go here to be Part of the guild Gesture her as Milady from now on ok? any questions?"

" *Rufus Raises his hand* why would we want a Former Fairy to our Guild?"

"Ask Sting"

"This will be a Surprise *smirks*"

"Oh ok..."

**LUCY'S POV**

"Mira can i see master ?"

"Why yes..."

"ok Master?"

"Enter"

"Uhmmm Master"

"yes Lucy?"

"Fairy's Exist but dont have Tails"

"I understand you're decision but are you sure?"

"N-Yes... "

"Now give me your hand"

"Yes *Puts the stamp on top of Lucy's Guild Mark in a few seconds it disappears*"

"Goodbye my child use the portal at the corner"

"Bye Master"

*Lucy enters the hole and got teleported to her Apartment she packs her stuff and goes out and meets Minerva and Sting*

"Hey Blondie looks like you made your descision clear lets go"

"Can i call you Lu-Chan?"

"Of course Min-Chan"

"Wait what? Already calling nicknames?"

*Both Minerva and Lucy Laugh*

**GAJEEL'S POV**

"Hey sparkie Lucy is acting weird did you notice?"

"Yeah she hasn't been here since Natsu kicked her out of the team"

"Wait they kicked Bunny Girl out of the team?"

"You haven't heard?"

"yeah"

_SKIP AT CROCOS_

**LUCY'S POV**

"Looks like we're home Min-Chan"

"Looks like we are Lu-Chan"

"Hey Blondie can I ask somethin?"

"ok Stingy-Bee"

"Why is Weisslogia still alive"

"My mom And Grandine Healed Weisslogia and Skiadrum Resulting My moms Death"

"Who told you that?"

"Igneel"

"ok..."

"Sting We're home"

"ok lets go"

*Silence filed the Guild*

"Lucy..."

**'_trying to hold back the_Cliffhanger! T-T**

**this was Probably pretty Short**

**Everyone we need 5 Good reviews on this not including the votes**

**SO yeah Good Voting!**


	2. First Impressions

**Every1 Here are the results of the Voting _**

**StiLu - 1**

**LaLu - 0**

**NaLu - 0**

**RoLu-0**

**So as Promised there will be StiLu today so continue voting!**

**Disclaimer:I dont own FairyTail as much as I want to T-T**

* * *

STING'S POV

"Lucy I mean Milady lets go to Master to have your Guild Mark stamped on"

"Of course Rufus"

"Uhmm Rufus wheres Rouge? I thought we would go to a trip?"

"He got tired of waiting so he decided to go by himself"

"AWWWWWWW I wanted to bring Blondie and the three of us could go"

**Back at Magnolia**

**No ones POV**

"Listen everyone Master is gonna make an important anouncement"

"My children Lucy Heartfilla left the Guild"

*Lissanna smirks*

"Lissanna why are you smirking?"

"Cause the two faced bitch is gone"

*Gray punches Lissanna* **(As you can see I hate Lissanna)**

"Hey Gray wtf are you doing"

"This is all your fault!"

*Wendy and Levy cry while Gajeel tries to comfort Levy*

"You are an Asshole Salamander!"

"Why is this my fault!"

"You could have asked more nicely and she wouldnt leave the damn guild!"

"Oh so you think its my fault that she's weak if she was stronger I wouldnt kick her out!"

"You better fix this Salamander! Or I will kill you in your Sleep!"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah Like you're gonna beat me!"

*Gajeel punches Natsu*

"You two stop it!"

"Master..."they both say in unison

"Respect Lucy's decision she probably went to SaberTooth"

"But Sabertooth? Of all the Guilds she chooses Sabertooth?!"

"Shut it Salamander dont you disturb her! at least the people in the Sabertooth Cares for her enough to let her join!"

"Lets go Levy And Wendy"

**Back at Crocus**

"Hello Master Jiemma"

"Give me your hand what color do you want?"

"pink please Here" *Places her Lefthand"

"Here" *Stamps it*

"Hey Blondie lets go on a mission"

"Ok?"

"two Guilds will Participate"

'I hope Natsu wont join fingers crossed'

"Ok let Minerva come"

"Im sorry but only two people can participate in each Guild"

"How much is rewarded?"

"10,000,000 jewels"

"That is alot"

"Guess ill go on a Shopping Spree with Minerva Tomorrow"

"Noooooooooooo"

"ahhahahhaha"

"Lets go"

**At Magnolia**

Natsu's POV

"Tsk Hey Lissanna I found this mission so Lets go"

"How much is the reward?"

"10,000,000"

"yayyyyyy We can buy food"

"Yessssssssss"

"But its a Two Guild Mission"

"It would be probably be Lyon and Jura"

"Ok!"

**Back at Crocus**

"Ok we're her Stingy-Bee"

"Stop calling me that"

"ok"

"BLerghhhghgg"

"Oh i forgot you have Motion sickness here put your head on my lap"

"Holy Shit its working"

'I never thought it would work Blondie must be magic does anyone think we're couples?' *blushes* 'Impossible we're just friends right?'

* * *

**Time Skip Magnolia**

* * *

"Looks like we're here"

"Well Well if isnt Lucy"

*Punch*

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER**

**Thank you Guardian of Heaven, lovely black kitty Ra149, queendanielle99, westerngoddess for following me**

**And thank you someone, and anonymous for reviewing**

**so yeah anyway please review and follow ByeBye _**


	3. Beauty and the Bee

**Hello I update early sometimes**

**StiLu - 2**

**RoLu - 1**

**LaLu -1**

**NaLu -0**

**Looks like NaLu wont make a comeback**

**Disclaimer: I Dont own FairyTail**

* * *

LUCY'S POV

*Punch Lisanna hits Lucy and then the two Fight*

"Lisanna you whore"

"Shut it you weak bitch"

"Lisanna stop it!"

"Fine ill stop Natsu"

*Lisanna kisses Natsu*

*Natsu slaps Lisanna*

"Lisanna i dont like you that way"

*Lisanna runs away*

* * *

LISSANA'S POV

'Im so stupid why did I did that anyway?! this is all Lucy's fault she will pay!'

"Lisanna! where are you?"

"Natsu im so sorry i did that *fake crying*"

"Its ok no one was hurt thank Mavis"

"Im sorry I didnt tell you I love you Lisanna" **(This sentence was so hard to finish)**

'hahaahahha finally Natsu gave up into temptation'

"I love you too lets go back"

* * *

STING'S POV

'If i see that white haired bitch i will rip her to shreds!'

"lets go Sting we have a Mission"

An pervy old man walks in and says "Are you here for the Mission?"

"Yes please tell us where to defeat the monster"

"Nonononoono Its not defeating monsters Its gonna be a play"

"Sting! Explain now!"

"Ok fine itookamissionwithoutreadingitwheninoticedititwasalreadytoolait"

"Slowdown a bit"

"I took a mission without reading it when I noticed it it was already too late sorry"

"Its ok its not accidental anyway right?"

"yeah"

* * *

**Sorry for Short chapter but I wasnt in the mood to write somethin**

**Ill promise the next chapter will be a little bit longer sorry**

**leave suggestions on what happens next and i might accept your ideas**

**ByeBye**


	4. Yukino

**Omg every1 we just hit over 100 views for me thats a huge Milestone!** **Do you know how Happy i feel im gonna make this chapter super long Yay! Im gonna make this super special thank you guys! Im not gonna put the StiLu , RoLu , Etc. Im gonna put somethin romantic when I want to So deal with it!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own FairyTail as much as I want to**

* * *

**STING'S POV**

"So what's the play old man?"

"Its SnowWhite the 4 main characters got sick"

The Pervy old man Explains

'Im the Prince Blondie's the princess Red Head is the huntsman while the old girl is The step mom **(see what I did there since Lisanna has White hair she's old)**

"Oh I forgot you two have to kiss"

'_Damn this old man and this play Blondie is blushing redder than Erza's hair_'

"Lets only kiss in the real okay? not in the rehearsals so that we can only kiss once"

"yeah only once"

'_Thank Mavis we only have to kiss in the play and not in the reahersals_'

* * *

**Time Skip until Play**

"Yah ready? Blondie?"

"Ready? Im in Hell right now , My first kiss is about to be taken"

"Dont worry you like each other right?"

"Wha-t of cou-rse not?"

'Why the hell did I stutter? Old man you will pay for that question'

* * *

**Time Skip until kissing part**

"You ready Blondie?" Sting whispers

"Of course not! make it fast ok?"

"1 2 3 Go..."

"Wait! Sting Yukino is in a Coma hurry lets go Lu-chan!"

'_Thank God Minerva interrupted us or else I would have been blushing like crazy!_'

* * *

**LUCY'S POV**

"Minerva what happened!?"

"Yukino got attacked by a Wild Monster while we were in a Mission this is all my fault if I sensed it Yukino wouldnt be in a Coma Im so sorry" cries

"Dont worry Min-chan this isnt your fault"

"Thanks Lu-chan"

"Its alright everybody makes mistakes"

"Thanks Lu-chan you really are kind"

"I just hate to see people crying"

* * *

**LEVY'S POV**

"Gajeel what are we gonna do?"

"We cant find Lucy here"

"GiHiHiHi i found her scent there it leads there!"

"Gajeel!" Levy kisses Gajeel in the cheek

"Thank you so much Gajeel I owe you now lets follow that scent!"

Gajeel still flaming red from that kiss is embarrassed of Panther Lily

'_I cant believe I did that my body moved on its own. Mavis please dont let Gajeel hate me I really like him_' **[I placed a GaLe scene there happy?]**

**GAJEEL'S POV**

'_Damn that shrimp I blushed like crazy_ '

"Youuuu Likeeeeee herrrrr~" Happy said teasingly

"You want to die you damn cat?" streches Happy's cheeks

"Im sowrryyyy Ouuuwwchhh"

"What are we waiting Gajeel follow that scent!"

"Why are you so bossy?"

"We're talking about Lu-chan here!"

"OK OK OK wait"

The scent leads to the Train Station

"It stops here shrimp"

"Hmmmmm"

"What are we going to do?"

"search for clues"

**30 minutes later**

"Lets give up shrimp we're never gonna find her in this crowd"

"You're right... lets go"

* * *

_**BACK AT CROCUS**_

_**Minerva's POV**_

"Sting where am I gonna sleep I haven't had a Proper apartment yet?"

"Sleep with Minerva"

"Min-chan can I sleep with you?"

"Sure why not? I haven't had someone in my House for a while"

"Thank you so much! I owe you one Min-chan!"

"Let's GO!"

"hahahah Ok ok!"

**TIME SKIP UNTIL LUCY AND MINERVA REACH HER HOUSE**

"Gate of the Maiden,I open thee Virgo!"

"Punishment Time Princess?"

"Virgo could you give me my bags that you stored in the Celestial Spirit World"

"Of course Princess here you go"

"Thank you Virgo"

"So you done Lu-chan?"

"Of course Im gonna take a shower"

"Sure Ill prepare Dinner"

"Thanks"

**STING'S POV**

"Sting?..."

"Yukino!"

Sting cries in Happiness

"What happened?"

"It's ok you're safe and thats what matters most"

Sting notices that they were the only one's in the room

'_Are we the only people in this room?_'

"Its getting pretty late Sting you should go home"

"No I wont I wont be leaving you again!"

Sting notices that their faces were a few centimeters apart

"I-im so-rry"

"What for?"

"Uhmmm for something"

'_Why did I stutter?_'

* * *

**Im sorry there wasnt really that much here I wasnt really that inspired**

**Please leave suggestions on what happens next and I will put your**

**name here there are 733 words in this chapter YAY Mission accomplished**

**make this chapter long \('-'\) I made a Yukino X Sting there sorry for the StiLu fans out there**


	5. GMG

**HEYA guys! Starry Spirit here!**

**Before you all go "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU NOT UPDATE!" "IM SORRY YOUR HIGHNESS BUT SCHOOL IS A MESS" **

**SO Im sorry I might post a short one after IM not a robot so please Understand I might Update 2 times a week so yeah**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN FAIRYTAIL**_

* * *

LUCY'S POV

"Hey Minerva do you think Sting likes Yukino?" Lucy smirks

"Hmmmm I dont really ship them both so yeah"

"AWWWWW" Lucy sulks

"Dont worry Lucy , Yukino wont take Sting"

"What do you mean by that? I dont like sting for the last time Minerva"

"AWWWW I was shipping you both"

'OKOKOKOK Minerva Is on some drugs I gotta break that ship!'

"Uhmmm Minerva please dont do that again"

"YEAH! Of course I wont!"

Lucy laughs lightly

"We should sleep its getting late"

"Good night Lu-chan"

"Good night Min-chan sweet dreams"

~~TIME SKIP~~

"Min-chan wake up!"

"Lu-chan what do you want?"

"We need to go to the Guild next week is the GMG"

"Lu-chan! I completely forgot lets go! Father is probably going to announce who's gonna participate the GMG"

Lucy takes a shower while Minerva prepares breakfast

"Minerva lets eat! Itadakimas!"

"Lu-chan lets go to the guild!"

"Lets go!"

~~Time Skip~~

Lucy and Minerva got to the guild while they met Yukino along the way

"So LuLu you're a Celestial Spirit Mage as well?"

"Yup"

'She does'nt know whats coming does she?'

"Awesome! You've got 11 of them!"

"I know right I've got most of them surprisingly"

"That's so awesome could you introduce me to Aries next time?"

"Sure why not?"

"Listen up!" Jiemma said in a stern voice"I will now announce who will be participating in the GMG so listen up!"All the guild members turned deadly quiet "The participating people will be Sting, Rogue, Rufus ,Orga ,Lucy and Minerva **[I know there should only be 5** **participating members] **

"YAY! Lu-chan you got in!"

"Ahwwww I thought Yukino would join!"

"Dont worry Lucy Ill be cheering in the bleachers"

Lucy's five Keys begin to glow [The Dragon keys okay?]

'Why do you want me to summon you right now!'

"Lucy-san uhmmmm could we go to the beach tomorrow together with Minerva, Sting ,and Rogue" Yukino said shyly

"Sure why not?"

"Thanks!"

"Im gonna pack see ya tomorrow!"

"ByeBye!"

~~TIME SKIP UNTIL TOMORROW~~

"Help Blondie Yukino is letting me carry all these heavy bags!"

"Gate of the Maiden, I open thee Virgo"

"Punishment time Princess?"

"NOOO we need you to store these bags In the Sprirt World"

"It would be my pleasure" Virgo disappears leaving a bit of smoke

"That is really handy Lu-chan" Minerva said in admiration

"Thanks Min-chan"

"Ok lets go" Rufus said Sternly

"LETSSS GGGOGOOOG" Orga said Musically

* * *

**I HOPE you liked It everyone**

**Anyway I might have add another Story**

**I have a poll in my profile please vote!**

**The question is:**

**Choose among these three Ships:**

**a.) Cobra X Lucy**

**B.) Laxus X Lucy**

**c.) Natsu X Lucy **

**I hope you liked the ships If you dont**

**leave a suggestion in your review**

**-The Starry Spirit**

* * *

_**REVIEW!**_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\ /**

**\/**


	6. Reminder

**Hey there everyone you are probably wondering why I am posting this boring reminder I am here to tell you some things so yeah you probably want to be ready so yeah...**

**1.) I have a poll in my profile please be sure to check that out I would want your opinions on this!**

**2.) For those of you who like my story thanks**

**3.) The poll is for a Coming story If you dont want me to make it into a series put a review (Majority Rules) Ill make it into a oneshot but its gonna be long**

**4.) If you dont like the story GET THE HELLA OUT!  
**

** Natsu: I dont like the story *raises his hands***

** S.S. : WHY!**

** Natsu: Why does Lucy like Sting**

** Lucy: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!**

** Gray: Yeah flame brain!**

** Natsu: What did you say Ice block!  
**

** Gray: Grill face**

** Natsu: Droopy eyes**

** Erza: Do I hear fighting!  
**

** S.S.: Everyone GET OUT I CANT CONCENTRATE!**

** *Erza punches both Natsu and Gray they pass out***

** Lucy: *Laughs nervously* B-b-bye**

**5.) Lets continue PM me if you have a random Ship you want! I'll pick from the most random *Smirks evilly***

** Thank you for tuning in**

** -The Starry Spirit**


	7. SHORT CHAPPIE

**Hmmmm it probably has been about...2 weeks since I posted a chapter or more**

**I don't know whether I should make an OC well just PM me for some of your OC's you made, probably add some dramatic background to add some spice well fill this in**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Personality:**

**Birthday:**

**Background:**

**Relationships:**

**What he/she looks like:**

**Relationship: **

**Ships:**

**Magic:**

**Rank: (Optional)**

**Extra's:**

**Now lets get moving!**

_**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN FAIRYTAIL JUST THE OC'S**_

* * *

**.:Changes and Relationships:.**

_"Ok lets go" Rufus said Sternly_

_"LETSSS GGGOGOOOG" Orga said Musically_

"But theres only one problem guys uhmmm how should I put this? I don't want anyone to know that I'm Lucy"

"Hmmmmmmmm what should we do?"

"FASHION TIME!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Orga and Rufus said in unison

"Now c'mon guys lets go SHOPPING! But before that lets color your hair but how?"

"Hey yeah yooooouuuu caaaaaannn caaaaalll thhhhhhhhaaaaaaaat cccccrrrraaaaaaaaaabbb guyyyyyyyyyyy" Orga sang

"In my memory he was called Cancer"

"Lets go Min-chan but whats the color?"

"BLACK" everybody said in unison

"Allright then. Gate of the Giant Crab:I open thee Cancer!"

"You wanted me?-ebi"

"I want you to do Lu-chan's hair"

"Yes-ebi"

Suddenly the background changed into a hair salon

"What the" Rufus said

"Soooooooooooooo Confffffffuuuuuuuuuuusssssssssinggggggggggg" Orga sang

"So what do you want me to do with Lucy's hair-ebi"

"Color it with black and a few streams of blue, red, and most of all violet"

~~Time Skip until Cancer finished~~

"Oh and Lu-chan use this"

Minerva hands a Chocolate and Minty fresh shampoo oh and this she hands out violet contact lens

"You'll be needing it" Minerva said

"Thanks"

"Can we go to the beach now?" Orga and Rufus said in unison

"Have we been forgotten?" Rogue, Yukino, and Sting said

"Don't worry!" Minerva said

"LETS GO TO THE BEACH!"

* * *

**DONE!**

**SOrry if it was so short**

**:P**


	8. New Story

**Heya guys!**

**S.S. Here a new story arrived! It's called "The Gun I'll be pointing at You" the picture for the story is from Nightcore-This is war Thats how the girl actually looks like I'll be putting the link for the full picture at my profile**

* * *

_**Summary: **_

**A 11 year old gets dragged in the world of assassinating when her parents die right in front of her face at that single moment as her instinct she grabbed a glass shard that fell when she was in state of shock and Immediately she stabs it into the assassin at that moment she vowed to become stronger so she would never get hurt she built up walls around her heart so no one would use it against underwent training for this specific reason she got used to killed people that had severely sinned at the age of later she was 18 and she was being hunted by the Magic Council because of the killings that had happened at that very moment she hid behind a tree then she saw pink haired old woman and and a blue haired young girl**** then everything went black.**

* * *

**DONE!**

**The story will be posted later just sayin though**


End file.
